10 July 1982
Show ; Name *Peel's Pleasures ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-07-10 ; Comments *More Night Ride and Perfumed Garden favourites were included in the playlist of this, the first programme of the summer 1982 series of Peel's Pleasures. It also features a track Peel says was one of the records he played in 1961 on the Kat's Karavan show in Dallas, where he made his radio debut. The music tracks alternate with often bizarre speech extracts drawn from the BBC Archives. *Please contact the Peel Mailing List if you have recordings of any of the other shows in the two series. *In The Peel Sessions (pg. 288), Ken Garner notes on the Gerry & The Pacemakers session: "A one-off. 'Must have been one of Peel's funny periods,' said John Walters in '92. Band did many Light Programme sessions in 60s." Session *Gerry & The Pacemakers #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 24 April 1973, recorded 1973-04-17. No known official release. Tracklisting *Fats Domino: Rose Mary - later a Peelenium choice for 1951 * Incoherent piece of public speaking from 1950s or earlier, by representative of Minister of Agriculture at farm exhibition *Harry Raderman's Jazz Orchestra: Make That Trombone Laugh (1922) *Gerry and the Pacemakers: Ferry Cross the Mersey (session) *Los Calchakis: Pescadores (LP; title unknown, possibly La Flute Indienne Vol.1, on Barclay label). Peel played this track regularly in 1969 on Night Ride and the early evening "son of Night Ride" programme; in his column in IT 53 he calls it "among the most wondrous things heard ever in a lifetime of open ears". * Discussion about snobs - a posh male voice claims "One can't get an evening shirt with a detached collar" while a posh female voice complains of declining standards of dress and behaviour among audience at Royal Opera House, Covent Garden. JP: "So I'm all right then. Whenever I go to Covent Garden I wear a long dress...." *Donovan: Guinevere (LP: Sunshine Superman, Pye, 1967) *Scottsdale String Band: Japanese Breakdown * Extract from a speech in French by former Prime Minister Edward Heath, delivered in an appalling accent *Gerry and the Pacemakers: How Do You Do It (session) *B.F. Goodrich Silvertown Cord Orchestra: I'm Lonely Without You (1926) (LP - Various Artists: "1926") RCA Victor * Extracts featuring William Hardcastle, illustrating the tendency of this respected BBC radio news presenter (The World at One, PM) to occasionally lapse into near-gibberish *Buddy Holly: An Empty Cup and a Broken Date (JP's favourite Holly song, he says) *Pachelbel: Canon. Another Night Ride favourite, which inspired Aphrodite's Child's pop hit (never played by Peel) "Rain and Tears". *Washboard Sam: Mountain Blues (One of the records Peel played on his radio debut in 1961) * US radio report of disturbance when protesters invaded studio of radio station KCKN, Kansas City, after it invited local neo-Nazi leader to broadcast, with sounds of shouting and equipment being smashed (JP: "it sounded like a track from a Cabaret Voltaire album") *Paul Butterfield Blues Band: Look Over Yonders Wall (LP: Paul Butterfield Blues Band) Elektra (also played by JP as an "essential nocturnal rave" on the final Perfumed Garden) *Arcadian Serenaders: Bobbed Hair Bobby, Bobby Be Mine *Alirio Diaz: Asturias (JP in IT 38: "Alirio Diaz on Vanguard VSL11010 plays twenty predominantly Spanish pieces in a manner likely to cause you great joy". Opening section of this piece adapted by The Doors' guitarist Robby Krieger for "Spanish Caravan", from their album Waiting For The Sun, enthusiastically promoted by JP on Top Gear in summer 1968.) *JP looks forward to new football season with radio commentary extracts - Liverpool defeating Spurs to clinch Championship *Gerry and the Pacemakers: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) File ;Name *01 Track 1.wma ;Length *One hour ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List *Many thanks to Andy for the original recording and to John for the re-up below. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/listen/872bq3s7gykbsga/19820710_Peel's_Pleasures.wma Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel's Pleasures Category:Available online